La Última Carta
by KissAiStudios
Summary: La niña no dudó y salió del cuarto con todo y el cajón. Al abrir la siguiente carta era más hermosa que la anterior, no sabía porque s abuela decía que eran malos recuerdos si aquel hombre solo le escribia cuanto la amaba. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos, aquí una nueva historia llamada:**

**La última carta.**

**Espero que les agrade como yo al darles mis ideas.**

**Se aceptan criticas pero no insultos, si la historia les desagrada por favor salgan inmediatamente y no me hagan pasar un mal rato a mi por un comentario a ti por un mal fanfic.**

**Aclaraciones: **

Mundo alterno al real.

**Advertencias:**

Quizá OoC .

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

La niña abrió el polvoriento cajón que estaba debajo de la cama de su abuela, tosió un poco al quitar el polvo y al abrir el cajón, sus ojos jade brillaron en la opaca y vieja habitación.

Dentro del cajón había numerosas cartas, y sin rodeos tomo una y la abrió; por igual estaba polvorienta y rota de algunas esquinas, el sobre en la que se encontraba traía una letra cursiva pegadísima y difícil de leer, aun así lo intentó:

_1 de enero de 1930._

_Osaka, Japón._

_Para mi queridísimo Cerezo._

_Yo sé mi vida que han pasado ya 13 años desde mi partida y sé por igual, que esta carta durará más en llegar y que cuando eso suceda estemos bien._

_Extraño tanto tu melena de exótico color rosa y ese olor que jamás he olvidado._

_Espero hayas mantenido tu promesa ¿Recuerdas? Esperarme, yo aun lo hago y aunque no lo creas hermosas mujeres me han pedido matrimonio, pero yo, firme a mi palabra me niego rotundamente._

_Mi padre me ha puesto numerosos terrenos y espero dártelos todos a ti, sobretodo, siempre sueño la noche en que nos conocimos._

_Te veías tan hermosa con ese vestido negro hasta tus tobillos moldeando tu figura, y yo creyendo que eras una chica de clase alta como las demás, busca-fortunas. Aun así me encantaste, no dejaba de ver cada uno de tus movimientos, no tendrías más de 17 años, si no recuerdo yo tendría 22._

_En ese tiempo tu cabellera era hermosamente larga y esa noche lo tenías agarrado en un peinado simple pero encantador._

_Oh dios, creo que gastaría centenares de hojas para simplemente describirte. Antes de dejarte solo quiero describirte lo más perfectamente posible, no deseo que leas esto solo quiero preservarlo; Eras hermosa, tan blanca como la luna, superior a toda belleza en este mundo y al verte una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, y te miré de arriba abajo y viceversa como 20 veces, yo intentaba mostrarme lo más elegante posible hasta que la desgracia de cupido hizo efecto, tropecé y caí al suelo, pero en ese momento me prestaste atención y pude apreciar en el suelo tu hermoso rostro y unos ojos jade tan brillantes, tu nariz respingada y perfecta y tus labios carmesí._

_Eras [ y eres] como un ángel. Te acercaste e intentaste levantarme._

_No puedo más, eres demasiado perfecta, espero volver a escribirte, no me respondas si no quieres pero un simple saludo me daría luz durante mis últimos años de mi vida._

_PosData: Te quise, te quiero y te querré, tenlo presente._

_Itachi Uchiha._

La niña se maravilló por tales palabras, estaba dispuesta a tomar otra carta cuando entraron en la habitación.

Se volvió para ver quien era y estaba ahí, la protagonista de aquella fabulosa carta.

_ Sakusa-chan…_ Dijo la ya vieja mujer. Su aspecto no era igual al de aquellas cartas, todo lo contrario, esa melena rosa ahora era blanca, la piel perfecta no eran más que arrugas por doquier y los ojos jade tan brillosos ahora estaban apagados por los años, sin embargo la sonrisa aun la tenía y esa calidez al hablar. Se acercó para ver que era lo que la nena tramaba y al ver aquel viejo cajón sólo rió_ Ah Sakusa-chan ¿Qué no te dijeron que ver las cosas de los demás es malo? Pero bueno, creo que ya te emocionaste, déjame ver_ se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama. Jadeo un poco por el esfuerzo pero luego incorporándose le dijo muy bajito_ Puedes leerlas este verano, tienes 30 días para hacerlo te doy permiso, y puedes llevártelas si quieres, a esta edad no quiero malos recuerdos.

_¿Malos?_ le parecía extraño ya que eran unas cartas muy bonitas de un hombre expresando su amor por ella ¿Acaso era malo amar?

_no es que sea malo el amor, solo que después de leerlas te diré el final en las vacaciones que vienen, para que te animes más ahí están mis respuestas, así que léelas poco apoco, están ordenadas tal y como deberían leerse, de este lado_ dijo señalando el izquierdo_ esta él y de este otro_ señaló lo opuesto_ estoy yo. Recuerda que es poco a poco, puedes irte a tu cuarto o leerlas aquí, estoy un poco cansada así que voy a dormir un poco, procura no hacer ruido.

Después de esto la anciana se acomodó en su cama y durmió tranquilamente.

Sakusa, aprovechó y con el cajón corrió a su cuartó para leer las demás cartas.


	2. Chapter 2 Carta para mi interior

**Buenas, pues aquí denuevo con la conti que muchos pedían:**

**Aclaraciones: **

Mundo alterno al real.

**Advertencias:**

Quizá OoC y lemon en este capitulo.

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

Sakusa sentía en su estomago un vació cuando tocó la siguiente carta; sostenía que dentro de ésta había algo íntimo y profundo, como si fuera una reliquia tomó el siguiente trozo de papel rasgado y se preparó para el golpe:

_Y así, yo misma leyendo estas cartas sostengo en mí una eterna felicidad, ¡Oh! Cuanto lo añoraba. Jamás habíamos pasado de besos, pero cuánto me hacía feliz, cómo la única chica en su mente, provocándome cosas extrañas aquí en mi ser._

_Antes de el todo era depresiones, aquel hombre me amaba pero yo no a el._

_Y así sostengo aquí este pincelin y tinta china._

_Imaginate amado, desde mis 11 años tener que estar con aquel hombre obsesionado conmigo._

_Al principio todo era miel, después diferentes acosos me hicieron volverme timida y vulnerable._

_Mi corazón estaba inestable, y cuando por fin abusó de mi yo, yo creí desmoronarme, gracias a dios aun no limpiaba mi interior y por tal modo no tuve un embarazo. _

_En ese momento mi vida palideció, intentaba parecer feliz, pero por dentro no había mas que una carroña agujereada por gusanos y buitres escondida entre piel, ojos, manos, boca y sentimientos falsos._

Sakusa palideció.

_Esa noche, esa preciada noche fui obligada a ir, el ordenó los más bellos vestidos, perlas, collares y accesorios de la corte._

_Que contrastarán con mi exotico pelo que el amaba, y que gustaba que lavasen delicadamente con ambar, para dejarlo impecable._

_Cuando estuve en aquel ambiente, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, te vi tan reluciente, tan hemoso como Narciso. Y trate de evitarte, pero sentía en mi tu mirada timida y un poco decidida._

_Cuándo se me dio voltear a verte estabas en el piso y corrí hacía ti. Y desde el cielo pude apreciar los ojos y rostro más hermosos, mejor que el mio._

_Sentí una leve punzada en mi corazón y supe en ese instante lo que sentía, no lo dudé ¿recuerdas? Te tomé de la mano y te levanté._

__Gracias_ musitaste con un hilo de voz seductor con el cual casi desmayo._

_Te sonreí y pude observar que te sonrojaste eso me hizo muy feliz._

_Besé mis dedos y los pegué a tus labios, di media vuelta para volver con mi amo, el cual se dio cuenta de mi acción._

_Al regresar fue algo totalmente horrible._

_[ATENCION LEMON]_

_Al llegar a su mansión me subió a su cuarto, sabía lo que venía._

_Recibí una gran bofetada de su parte y una palabra ¨Perra¨._

_Mis lagrimas caían; mi hermoso vestido estaba desgarrado y sus embestidas eran feroces yo solo quería que esto acabara._

__Maldita perra_ decia una y otra vez_ ese maldito uchiha, ya me las pagara_ pude oir su voz quebrada, logrando descifrar que estaba llorando, no se si porque le estaba haciendo daño a su tesorito o porque sabia que para mi el no significaba nada o ambas._

**Sakusa solo pudo soltar el papel y soltar un alarido de tristeza se enjugó las lagrimas para proseguir.**

_Al final quedé destrozada. Ahí tirada en su cama, sucia y mugrienta como siempre lo había sido desde que el tomo todo lo que tenía aun para ofrecerle al mundo: Mi alma, mi vida, yo, mi ser, mi mente inocente muerta ya y… mi fe._

_Mi fe se había desvanecido._

_Escribo esto, él esta en el baño llorando y yo estoy aquí, lastimada con heridas y sucia por dentro._

_PosData: Estoy segura que habré de matarlo algun día._

**No pudo contener otro llanto más, no sabía si seguir leyendo las cartas, ahora comprendía un poco a u abuela, todo lo que tuvo que pasar, ella tenía la edad suficiente para saber lo que leía y eso la enorgullecía.**

**Pero ahora no sabía como mirar a su abuela.**

**Todo estaba revuelto en su mente y en su ser.**

OK ESTO HA SIDO TODO LAMENTABLEMENTE.

ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y GRACIAS A MIS 4 LECTORES :D.

Y BUENO … SAYONARA NOS VOLVEMOS A LEER.


End file.
